Sprinkling Cherry Blossoms
by CherrieBlossom
Summary: This is another S&S story and my second fanfic! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my other fanfic! And no flames too! Yay! ^_^ Remember to R+R!!


Sprinkling Cherry Blossoms  
  
By: sakuralicc  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, hello there, Minna-san! Thanks for reading my second fanfic. I guess you can say it's a bit stupid. *SIGH* Oh, well, just keep on reading! Thanx!  
  
( Special thanks to those who reviewed my first fanfic:  
  
CandyCandy12: WAII!!!! Thanks so much! You inspired me to write more! ^_~ This story is dedicated to you okay? *smiles*  
  
Tj: Arigatou! ^_^ *dances around the room* Gomen nasai.-_-U  
  
Chibiwolf: WOW!!!!! Yay, yay, yay!!! I got more reviews! Thanks SO much for reviewing! Made my Christmas a whole lot better!! ^-^  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hooray! At least some people like it.-_-U Te hehe.read this story too okay? And review too! ^-.-^ *hugs you*  
  
Sahmandah: My story was cute?! Hehe.thanks! Oh yea.if you have any fanfics, I'd love to read them! ^_^  
  
~sweetsteph~: My story's sweettt!!!! YAY!! You luv S&S?! Then you should visit my site: http://worldsands.topcities.com! And vote your opinion for the cutest couple on CC/CCS on the message board!!! (Let it be, #1. Sakura and Syaoran! ^_^)  
  
Thank you for reviewing and I hope next time, your name will be here too! (  
  
Sprinkling Cherry Blossoms  
  
Sakura woke up from the strange dream. She tried to gather the pieces of the dream that had left her head throbbing with pain. "Kero!" "Hmm? I'm eating here! Boy, your dad sure can cook pancakes!" "WHAT?! You mean you went downstairs to the kitchen by yourself?!" Sakura shrieked, outraged. "Yah, whatsa matter? You look pale!" "I...I..."Sakura fainted.  
  
Sakura finally remembered her wild dream. She recalled: In Sakura's dream "Kero!" her voice echoed and came back to her. "Someone, help!" she screamed. "Ha, ha, ha! No one can help you now! I got rid of that Li-person and stuffed that little beast of yours!" the stranger's eyes glittered and gleamed as if it were looking inside of Sakura. "Sakura!" someone shouted. "Li?!" Sakura screamed. "Li, where are you?" "I am near and not near." Li's voice replied. "What?!" asked a puzzled Sakura. (Do you get it? He's near in her HEART but not near the place where Sakura was.^_~) Just then a girl with long and flowing emerald green hair with golden streaks highlighted in her hair walked out of the shadows. "The girl spoke icily: "I am Cassandra, the queen of Darkness. You have entered the Dark World. I do not see why not you do not like my brother when he's one of the most powerful Dark sorcerers!" Her shamrock green eyes were lined with hatred when she demanded Sakura to hand over her Sakura Cards and marry the Prince of Darkness. Sakura yelled, "No! I will never surrender!" "Then, he'll have to go!" Li popped out of no where and then Cassandra held him by the shoulder and with her other hand, a black orb appeared and she cried, "Stream of Darkness! (This is going to be in SLOW motion just for the fun of it! ^^!) The orb was getting closer to Li. Liii, noooooo!!" cried Sakura and in 15 milliseconds timing, (remember, still in SLOW motion) she pushed Li out of the way and sacrificed herself. "SAKURAAA!!!" That was the end of Sakura's dream.  
  
Sakura walked to school right before the bell rang. Boy, was she lucky! "Good morning, class! I will be here to replace your teacher for quite a while," Ms. Mackenzie said. "It's Ms. Mackenzie!" cried the joyous Sakura. Li just looked at Sakura and blushed 10 shades of red. *Sakura looks even cuter when she is laughing...but she already is cute...* Li let out a small sigh. "Li? Are you okay? You seem you're always red these days. I thought you had a fever or something!" stated Sakura who was worried. "I...I'm just...fine." Li said stumbling over the words. Just then Yamakazi came and said, "Did you know that monkeys were the first to invent keys? And mon means monster, right? Well, they made these huge monster keys and then people started getting attacked---"Really?!" said gullible Li and innocent Sakura. "Oh, of course! You know I would never lie to you! Anyway, they started getting attacked by the keys and then the monkeys came and made them smaller." Sakura and Li stared at each other wide-eyed by the story until Chiharu came and dragged off Yamakazi by the ear saying, "How many times do you lie?!" "Ow!!" "Class, settle down please. We will now begin math class. Ms. Mackenzie started to write on the board: x = y * y Sakura quickly copied down the equation and muttered, "I can't get any of this stuff." Ms. Mackenzie then had a dazed look on her face and then she said, "Let's partay!" The class was looking at her with their jaws down to the ground when she started jazz dancing. She flipped on the radio to the rock music and started doing some cool dance moves. "Whoa!" But the class started dancing too. Eriol had a dreamy look on his face and said, "Ms. Mackenzie, will you dance with me?" "Why, of course, sweetie!" At this time, Li started pulling his hair, debating whether or not he should ask Sakura to dance with him but he was too late. A new student named Jeffrey asked Sakura. Sakura had on a weird expression and said, "Sorry, but I need to talk to someone. Then she headed towards Li. "Li, we need to talk!" Li nodded and followed her outside.  
  
They went to a large oak tree outside and said, "This isn't Ms. Mackenzie, you know, she's just not like that!" There's some weird force that's controlling her." Li agreed. Sakura started crying and Li handed her a hankerchief. "Tanks," Sakura said muffled between her tears. Little did they know that Jeffrey was watching all of this and said to himself, "Just wait till I tell my sister! Then Sakura will be mine, Li! MINE!"  
  
"Hey, Cassandra! That Li-person's gotta hold of my girlfriend!" Jeffrey said to his sister. "WHAT?! LI SHOWRON, the going-to-be leader of the LI CLAN?!" cried his sister in disbelief. "Yep, the same one!" "Alright, no one's stealing imy/i brother's girlfriend or else!" Together, they plotted against Li. "Got it? Go to the Tokyo Tower at 10:00 P.M. and get Li to go to that place and say that Sakura's injured okay?" They both laughed evilly, knowing that their plan wouldn't fail.  
  
Li was sleeping and dreaming peacefully about-guess who-Sakura when his cell phone rang. He glanced at his clock and it read: 9:56 P.M. *Wonder who's calling at this time..* Li thought as he went over to pick up the phone. He said, "Hello? This is Li Showron speaking." "Hey, Li! This is Jeffrey. I'm at the Tokyo Tower and Sakura's really hurt. I really need your help. Hurry and come quickly!" The phone clicked and Li dashed off for Tokyo Tower. Right after Li left, Sakura called to tell him about her dream but Li wasn't there.  
  
Li came to the Tokyo Tower and found the fake Sakura, transformed by Cassandra, and knelt down to her. The fake Sakura automatically changed back to Cassandra and with a swift move, she overpowered him and threw deadly black poison pins at him. "Noooo!" Li's scream pierced the night and Sakura woke up with cold sweat and said to herself, "Li's in trouble!"  
  
Sakura quickly dressed into a tight neon yellow miniskirt and pulled on a sunset yellow turtleneck embroidered with the Clow Wings. She put her hair up with the usual style in light yellow ribbons. Sakura also found some small yellow boots and put them on. Her emerald green eyes shown with determination and she left for Tokyo Tower. Li had told Sakura about Jeffrey in her dream so she would know who their enemy was. Sakura used her last and the card she made herself-the Hope (Void) Card. Hope sent lights flying everywhere and Light shattered Cassandra, the Queen of Darkness and Jeffrey, the Prince of Darkness. Li then returned to Sakura through an invisible portal. He said, "Good, Sakura! You defeated them by yourself!" Sakura smiled her prettiest smile and Li blushed like crazy. "Thank you so much for all your help!" To finish that off, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Li blushed as red as a fire engine. Then, under the starlit sky, the new found couple slowly walked home hand in hand. 


End file.
